Type Idaman?
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Seperti apa type idamanmu? Special for KuroKura and friends. ONE SHOOT! R&R please...


Hai minna-sann…

Natsu kembali, dengan fic HxH kedua Natsu… XD

Anggap aja, ini sekuel dari 'My Lovely Nee-chan' meskipun, Natsu awalnya gak ada niat buat jadiin ini sekuel… =_="

Di "My Lovely Kuruta Girl" banyak yang minta buat sekuelnya. Tapi ini bukan sekuel sebenarnya. Fic ini, ummm, anggap aja hari-hari Kuroro bersama Kurapika gituh…

Sekuel sebenarnya akan Natsu segera bikin kok…

Tenang aja… ^^

Tapi mungkin bakal jadi multichapter ya? =.="

Ohya, tentang fic ini,

Emmm, gimana jelasinnya yah, tepatnya, di sini Kuroro dan Kurapika udah pacaran selama tiga bulan, tapi masih secara diam-diam. Trus, di fic ini, Kurapika cs, Kuroro cs, dan Neon udah pada baikan yah… *dikeroyok readers*

Ohya, selain itu, dific ini, Natsu bikin, Hisoka masuk kembali ke Ryodan *plakkk!*

Okelah, tanpa babibubebo lagi, langsung baca aja ^^

.

.

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

Tittle : **Type Idaman?**

Story By : Natsu Hiru Chan

Genre : Romance, emmm, mungkin itu aja yah! tapi kalo ada yang saranin genre laen, natsu turutin deh!

Rated : K+ - T

Pairing **: Kurapika** nee-chan cuma buat **Kuroro** nii-kun. Ada beberapa pairing di sini juga (mungkin)

Warning **: Abal, GaJe, norak, mentah(?), jelek, ancur, typo bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, gak level, kebanyakan percakapan dibanding deskrip, pokoknya fic ini udah hancur, sehancur-hancurnya, sehancur Jepang pas kena Tsunami ***plakkk!*

Summary : "Seperti apa type idamanmu?"

.

.

Don't like, don't read…

.

.

.

.

Terlihat kini, Kuroro, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, Killua, Hisoka, Machi, Shizuku dan Neon sedang berada di café. Mereka duduk di dua sofa merah porsi empat orang yang saling berhadapan, dan satu sofa kecil, porsi satu orang yang berada di sisi lain meja, yang juga berwarna merah, yang dibatasi oleh meja berbentuk persegi panjang, yang dilapisi dengan sprey berwarna merah pula.

Di kursi satu, yang jika di urutkan mulai dari jendela café, yaitu, Leorio, Killua, Gon, dan yang paling ujung adalah Kurapika. Tepatnya di sofa yang satu ini, adalah Kurapika cs.

Sedangkan di sofa depan mereka, diduduki oleh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dengan urutan dari jendela, Hisoka, Machi, Shizuku, dan Kuroro yang paling ujung. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah, saat ini Kuroro sedang berhadapan dengan Kurapika.

Lalu, di sofa kecil yang ada di sisi lain, (author susah ngejelasinnya, kayak, kepala keluarga gituh, pas saat makan) duduklah seorang keturunan tunggal keluarga Nostard, Neon.

Yah, sebenarnya asal-usul terjadinya 'pemandangan' ini, di mulai saat Neon,

Flash Black

"Kurapika, kau mau menemaniku besok ke café untuk makan?" tanya Neon bersemangat.

"Hm? Makan?"

"Yah, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku! Kau boleh mengajak teman-temanmu kok!"

Kurapika lalu berpikir, siapa yang akan diajaknya, 'Ah, aku akan mengajak Killua dan Gon saja! Tapi, kalau aku mengajak mereka berdua tanpa mengajak Leorio, om-om mesum itu pasti dia akan ngomel tak jelas lagi! Baiklah, aku juga akan mengajaknya' pikir Kurapika.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau ajak?" tanya Neon senang.

"Yah, aku akan mengajak teman se-timku,"

"Oh, tiga orang yang selalu kau ceritakan itu? Namanya, errr… Gon, Likkua, Reolio yah?"

Kurapika hanya sweat drop mendengar Neon memanggil Killua dan Leorio. "Ohya, nona, apa aku boleh mengajak satu orang lagi?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu. Terlihat sedikit rona tipis di pipinya.

"Siapa? Pacarmu yah?"

Wajah Kurapika menjadi lebih merah lagi, "bu—bukan! Dia juga laki-laki! Namanya Kuroro Lucifer…"

Kalau yang tadi wajah Kurapika yang memerah, kali ini wajah Neon lah yang merona merah. "Ku―Kuroro Lucifer? Apa maksudmu, pemuda tampan berambut hitam dan bermata hitam yang keren itu?" tanya Neon tak percaya.

"Em, iyah…"

"ASYIIIIKKK!" sorak Neon melompat kegirangan. Kurapika hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

Di markas Ryodan,

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi… tentu saja. Dunia pun akan kuberikan jika kau mau… I love you," ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang dipelankan, agar teman-temannya tidak mendengar pembicaraannya pada Kurapika, yang saat ini sedang bertelpon dengannya.

'Rasanya aneh, kalau hanya aku anggota Ryodan yang pergi,' pikir Kuroro, setelah menutup telponnya.

"Machi," panggil Kuroro.

"Ada apa Danchou?"

"Kau mau menemaniku besok ke acara temanku? Di sana ada Kurapika, dan teman-temannya,"

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi tidak enak 'kan, kalau hanya aku permpuan yang datang…"

Kuroro berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak mungkin bilang, kalau Kurapika adalah perempuan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja aneh, karena Kurapika pasti berpenampilan seperti biasanya. Dan juga, Machi tidak begitu kenal dengan Neon.

"Ah baiklah, Shizuku, kau juga ikut!"

"Baik Danchou," ucap Shizuku menundukkan kepalanya.

'Tapi malah aneh kalau aku yang sendirian cowok di anggotaku,' pikir Kuroro lagi. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua anggota Ryodan. Terlihat semuanya sedang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali… Hisoka…

Kuroro merasa agak aneh juga kalau mengajak si aneh itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, "Hisoka, kau juga ikut,"

"Hmmhmhmh…" Hisoka sedikit tertawa. Membuat Kuroro dan Machi memandangnya dengan tatapan 'jijik'.

Flash Black end,

Menunggu pesanan mereka di antarkan, Neon mulai membuka obrolan.

"Ah, Kuroro-san, type cowok idamanmu, seperti apa?" tanya Neon tersenyum pada Kuroro.

Kuroro pun membalas senyuman Neon. "Type cewek idamanku…" Kuroro melirik ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika hanya memberikan death glare pada Kuroro sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku suka cewek dewasa yang baik hati dan ramah," ucap Kuroro singkat.

"Seperti Pakunoda yah, Danchou?" tanya Shizuku langsung nan polos.

"Yah, mungkin seperti dia, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Yah, tapi intinya, aku suka cewek seperti dia,"

'Cewek dewasa, baik dan ramah!' batin Neon berapi-api karena bersemangat.

Kurapika semakin panas saja dengan perbincangan ini. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan amarah. 'Cewek dewasa katanya? Dasaaaaarrr! Pencuri sialannnn!' batin Kurapika marah.

"Kalau, Kurapika sendiri, cewek idamanmu seperti apa?" kini Neon menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

"Aku? Cewek idaman?" tanya Kurapika menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kuroro nampak menahan tawanya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap ketiganya heran.

"Iyah,"

"Emmm, mungkin tidak ada…" ucap Kurapika santai, "aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya…"

"Huuuhh! Kau ini sudah benar-benar mati rasa yah, Kurapika!" kesal Neon. Kurapika tidak mengubrisnya.

Akhirnya pelayan datang, dan membawakan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau Gon?" kali ini Neon melirik ke arah Gon yang siap memasukkan daging ke mulutnya.

"Aku? Ah, aku belum pernah berpikir seperti itu…" ucap Gon polos.

"Tapi, kalau sudah besar nanti, kau mau mendapatkan pacar atau istri seperti apa?"

"Ah, aku mau punya istri yang baik hati, ramah dan lembut. Seperti bibi Mito!" Neon hanya ber-oh-ria saja. 'Benar-benar polos!' pikirnya. Dia lalu melirik ke arah orang yang duduk di depan Gon. Shizuku. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shizuku-san,"

"Hm? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin aku suka cowok polos dan manis," jawab Shizuku dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Seperti Shalnark?" tanya Kuroro terkikik geli.

"Ah, mungkin seperti dia. Tapi aku memikirkan cowok lain…" ucap Shizuku tanpa ada yang melihatnya, melirik ke arah Gon yang sibuk berurusan dengan makanannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Machi penasaran.

"B—bukan siapa-siapa…" ucap Shizuku menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sebenarnya Kuroro dan Kurapika tahu siapa yang dimaksud Shizuku. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Oh… bagaimana denganmu, Likkua-kun?" tanya Neon menatap senang pada Killua.

"Aku Killua…" ucap Killua kesal. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Type cewek idamanmu…"

"Ah itu, aku… emm… mungkin aku suka dengan cewek manis dan lembut, tapi kuat dan tangguh," ucap Killua datar.

"Manis dan kuat… eemmm… siapa yah?" tanya Gon sambil berpikir.

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti adikku, Iyumi (author lupa nama adik Killua *plakk). Dia kuat, namun manis, tapi mungkin cuma dia satu-satunya cewek seperti itu di dunia ini."

Kuroro melirik ke arah Kurapika, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Kuroro hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kurapika.

"Oh, benar juga yah!" kali ini Leorio yang sewot.

"Kalau kau, apa type cewek idamanmu?" tanya Neon menunjuk ke arah Leorio.

"Aku? Ahahaha… kalau aku sih, yang penting itu cantik, manis, dan baik. Dan menerimaku apa adanya," jawab Leorio bangga.

"Memangnya ada yang mau menerimamu?" sewot Kurapika tanpa dosa sambil memasukkan spagetthy-nya kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa katamu? Kau sendiri juga belum punya pacar!" kesal Leorio.

"Ada kok!―ummpp!" Kurapika langsung menyumpal mulutnya. Semua yang ada di situ kaget mendengar perkataan Kurapika. Kecuali Kuroro, tentunya, Kuroro nampak panik, namun dia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Si—siapa?" tanya Neon tak percaya.

"Iyah Kurapika, siapa?" kali ini Gon yang bertanya.

"Siapaaaaaa?" tanya Leorio tak sabaran.

"DENGAN NARUTO DARI FANDOM SEBELAH!" teriak Kurapika kesal karena terus dilempari pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, Kurapika itu sedang bercanda! Kalian jangan percaya dengan omongannya…" ucap Kuroro agak panik. Semua pun menurut, mereka kembali memakan makanan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

Kurapika lalu memandang Kuroro, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Kuroro langsung saja memberikan devil smile-nya pada Kurapika, seakan berkata, 'kau berhutang padaku!'. Wajah Kurapika sontak memerah, tanpa disadari dengan teman-temannya, kecuali Kuroro tentunya.

"Terus, kalau type cewek idaman Hisoka, seperti apa?" tanya Neon kembali membuka obrolan.

"Aku?"

"Tentu! Memang, ada berapa Hisoka di sini?"

"Ehem… aku suka cewek yang…" Hisoka lalu menatap Machi dengan tatapan yang… errr… seperti begitu mengiginkannya. Yang ditatap hanya merinding, dan memberikan death glare-nya pada Hisoka. Sedangkan yang lain hanya ber-sweat drop berjamaah.

"Aku suka cewek tegas, kuat, dan cantik…" ucap Hisoka mengedipkan matanya pada cewek yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Bulu kuduk Machi langsung naik semua. Rasanya dia ingin muntah. Sekali lagi semuanya sweat drop melihat Hisoka yang seperti itu.

"Kalau Machi-san sendiri?" tanya Neon tersenyum manis pada Machi.

"Aku apa?" tanya Machi tersadar dari 'ketakutannya'

"Type… cowok… idamanmu…"

Machi lalu merasakan aura hitam, yang keluar dari pria yang duduk di dekatnya. Teman-teman yang lainpun juga merasakan aura hitam keluar dari belakang Hisoka. Hisoka hanya tersenyum ala senyumannya.

"Aku suka cowok keren, tampan, berwibawa, dewasa, dan kuat!" ucap Machi singkat, namun langsung menghancurkan harapan Hisoka.

"Seperti aku yah, Machi?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum pada Machi. Entah sejak kapan pemimpin Ryodan ini menjadi senarsis itu.

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti Danchou! Yah, bukan kurang lebih, tapi seperti Danchou lah!"

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku…" Kuroro lalu tersenyum manis pada Machi, dan Machi pun membalasanya.

Kini diketahui, ada tiga orang yang semakin panas saja. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Neon, Hisoka dan Kurapika, tentunya.

"Kalau nona sendiri, bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan Machi dan Kuroro. Namun Kuroro tahu maksud dari Kurapika.

Wajah Neon sontak memerah ditanyai seperti itu. "A—aku?" kali ini Neon melirik ke arah Kuroro dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan semua itu di lihat oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Errr, seleraku kurang lebih sama dengan Machi-san. Cowok yang dewasa, berwibawa, kuat, keren, dan tampan!" ucap Neon malu-malu.

"Berarti kau juga menyukai Kuroro?" tanya Killua yang akhirnya ikutan sewot juga.

Wajah Neon semakin memerah saja. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang lain pun tahu maksud dari Neon. Kuroro hanya tersenyum manis pada Neon.

"Wah, aku senang sekali, disukai oleh putri keluarga Nostard," ucap Kuroro masih saja tersenyum.

"Te―terima kasih…" lirih Neon malu-malu.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," potong seorang berambut pirang dengan wajah datar, langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan ke tempat itu.

"Kurapika kenapa sih? Tanya Gon menoleh ke arah Killlua dan Leorio secara bergantian. Namun keduanya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mereka, tanda tak tahu.

Di toilet.

"DASAR LABA-LABA BUSUK! MESUM! BODOH! TERKUTUUUUUKKK!" maki Kurapika entah pada siapa di dalam toilet, seolah melepas segala kekesalannya.

"TERKUTUK KAU KUROROOOO!" Kurapika semakin kesal saja. Dia langsung meninju dinding toilet, sehingga dinding tersebut menjadi retak.

"Mulai dari soal cewek dewasa, cewek manis, senang karena di sukai oleh orang lain di depan pacarnya, DASAR KEPARAT!"

"Padahal kita sudah pacaran selama tiga bulan! Tapi kenapa kau masih begitu! Bilang saja kau ada hati dengan si 'dada besar' itu! Bilang saja kau ada hati dengan 'penjahit' itu! Bilang saja kau ada hati dengan si 'nona manja' itu! DASAR KURORO SIALAN!" kesal Kurapika seolah menyalahkan ke-empat orang yang tadi ia maksud.

Kembali ke Gon dkk.

"Kok Kurapika lama sekali? Kita 'kan sudah mau pulang," ucap Gon cemas.

Leorio langsung merasakan ponselnya berbunyi, bersamaan dengan ponsel Gon dan Killua.

Ketiganya pun dengan kompak melihat pesan yang masuk.

From : Kurapika

Kalian pulanglah duluan, aku ada urusan.

Pesan singkat itu pun membuat ketiganya ber-oh-ria, dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Dari Kurapika yah?" tanya Leorio pada Gon dan Killua. Keduanya hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro sedikit cemas, namun tidak disadari oleh orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk pulang duluan. Katanya ada urusan," ujar Leorio memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu yaaahh…" ucap Gon melambaikan tangannya, diikuti oleh Killua dan Leorio.

"Nona Neon, terima kasih untuk hari ini yah," ucap Leorio senang.

"Yaaahh! Kapan-kapan kita makan lagi yaaah!" ujar Neon melambaikan tangannya pada mereka bertiga.

"Yah," sahut Killua memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kantong celanaynya.

Kini tersisa empat anggota Ryodan, dan Neon.

"Aku juga akan pergi…" ucap Hisoka seraya mengeluarkan kartunya, dan langsung mengubahnya menjadi bunga. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, nona Neon…" ucap Hisoka sambil memberikan bungai tersebut pada Neon.

"Waaahh… terima kasih Hisoka-san…" ujar Neon senang. Hisoka pun pergi, meninggalkan empat orang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga akan pergi…" ucap Machi, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini," ucap Shizuku sedikit membungkuk hormat, lalu berlari menyusul Machi.

Kini tersisa Kuroro dan Neon.

"Baiklah nona Neon, akan kuantar kau pulang…" ucap Kuroro tesenyum kecil.

"Wah, benarkah? Asyiiikk! Kuroro-san baikk!"

Mereka pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kediaman Nostard. 'Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku menawarkan diri? Seharusnya aku mencari Kurapika!' runtuk Kuroro dalam hati.

'Mana nona ini jalannya lambat sekali!' Kuroro lalu mempunyai ide. Ia langsung melukai kaki Neon tanpa Neon sadari, seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, ketika mereka pertama bertemu.

Neon langsung terjatuh, namun Kuroro dengan cepat menimangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa nona Neon?" tanya Kuroro sok khawatir.

"Awh! Kakiku! Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di kakiku!" rintih Neon memegangi kakinya.

Kuroro langsung menggendong Neon ala bridal style. Wajah Neon langsung saja memerah. "Mungkin kau keram, karena terlalu gugup. Baiklah, akan ku antar kau pulang," ucap Kuroro seraya berlari, dengan sangat cepat. Neon hanya bisa diam, dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kurapika di tengah jalan. "Ku—Kurapika?" ucap Kuroro takut-takut.

"Ah, Kurapika!" Neon terlihat makin malu saja.

"Wah, nona, sepertinya cowok idamanmu telah berhasil kau dapatkan!" ucap Kurapika tersenyum miris. Dia lalu menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kuroro semakin takut saja dibuatnya.

"Aih! Kurapika… jangan begitu…" Neon semakin malu saja.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa…" ucap Kurapika seraya berlari meninggalkan Kuroro dan Neon.

"Kurapika!"

BRUKKKK!

"Awww! Kuroro! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku?" protes Neon ketika Kuroro menjatuhkan dirinya dari dia sama sekali tak diubris. Kuroro malah berlari, meninggalkannya, dan mengejar Kurapika.

"Kuroro-san! Kuroro-san! HWAAAA! KAU JAHAAAATTT!~"

Sementara itu,

"Kurapika tunggu!" Kuroro terus berlari mengejar Kurapika. Namun Kurapika tak mau kalah, dia juga semakin mempercepat larinya.

Usaha Kuroro tidak sia-sia. Dia berhasil meraih tangan Kurapika. Yang memang faktanya, bahwa kaki Kurapika lebih pendek dari Kuroro, sehingga kecepatan lari mereka pun berselisih cukup jauh.

"Lepaskan aku! Cowok mesum!" perintrah Kurapika berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun Kuroro juga tak mau kalah. Ia semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Kuroro, "kau cemburu yaaahh?" goda Kuroro.

"Cemburu? Cih! kenapa aku harus cemburu oleh pria sepertimu!" elak Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Jangan bohong! Buktinya wajahmu―"

Perkataan Kuroro langsung terpotong oleh Kurapika yang langsung saja memeluknya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroro. Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kurapika. Namun ia pun membalas pelukannya tak kalah eratnya.

"Maaf…" lirih Kuroro.

"DIAM!"

"Hihihihi… sikapmu yang jutek itu benar-benar kusuka!"

Kurapika menengok ke atas, melihat wajah Kuroro. "Bukankah kau suka cewek dewasa yang manis dan ramah?" ucap Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan sedikit merona.

"Memang!"

Kurapika langsung melepas pelukannya, "tuh 'kan!"

Namun Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika kembali. "Kau itu! Sifatmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja! Benar-benar tidak dewasa! Kau sangat cuek dan jutek padaku! HANYA PADAKU! Kau sama sekali tidak ramah! Lalu, kau tidak manis! Kau tomboy, bahkan kau hidup seatap dengan laki-laki, yang tidak tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya! Tapi…"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku begitu menyukai cewek yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan type idamanku. Tapi… aku sangat mencintainya… aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya…" Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kurapika tertegun mendengar perkataan Kuroro. Dia pun membalas pelukan Kuroro dengan lembut.

"Hei…" lirih Kuroro.

"Hm?"

"Type cowok idamanmu seperti apa sih?" tanya Kuroro malu-malu.

"Kan aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya!"

"Bohong! Tadi 'kan Neon bertanya apa type 'cewek' idamanmu! Kau tidak mungkin memikirkan itu! Sekarang, cepat beritahu aku!"

Kuroro mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Ketahuan yah?" ucap Kurapika juga melepas pelukannya. Ia lalu berpikir sejenak. "Emm, mungkin seleraku hampir sama dengan Shizuku. Cowok yang ramah, baik hati, dan polos. Dan juga tangguh. Kurang lebih seperti Gon,"

"Berarti kau menyukai Gon?" tanya Kuroro tajam. Terlihat aura hitam keluar dari belakangnya.

"Ya aku menyukainya, aku akan menunggunya sampai dia besar nanti!" jutek Kurapika.

"Tapi nanti kau sudah tua!"

"Walaupun sudah tua, aku pasti masih cantik!" ujar Kurapika yang tertular virus narsis oleh Kuroro baik secara sengaja, maupun tidak sengaja.

"Hwaaaaa…!" jerit Kurapika ketika merasakan seseorang mengangkatnya. Yah, Kuroro langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style, dan langsung berlari.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Kurapika meronta-ronta dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Jangan bohong! Jujur saja! Kau masih cemburu 'kan? Dasar! Cewek tidak feminim!" ejek Kuroro.

"Kau juga! Dasar cowok mesum!"

"Aku mesum?"

"Pikir saja sendri!"

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk leher Kuroro, dengan wajah yang memerah. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Kuroro pun berjalan menyusuri kota, sambil menggendong Kurapika yang memelukanya erat.

Di tengah perjalanan, sebuah limosin hitam lewat begitu saja di dekat mereka.

"Mobil itu 'kan…" gumam Kurapika.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak!"

"Oh,"

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku…'pikir Kurapika.

Namun, pemikiran Kurapika salah.

Tarlihat kini di dalam mobil, Neon yang meremas rok-nya erat-erat sambil berlinangan air mata. "Jadi, Kuroro dan Kurapika…"

"Dasar pirang jelek! Tidak normal! Menjijikkan!" caci Neon dalam mobil.

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

Yaaaayyy! Akhirnya fic abal ini jadi jugaaa~ X3

Ahahaha… gomen, ceritanya abal gitu! Awalnya sih, Natsu pingin nge-buat sekuel dari My Lovely Kuruta Girl. Tapi entah kesambet setan macam apa, Natsu langsung nge-buat fic norak ini… =.="

Ohya, di fic ini, kok Natsu ngerasa, semua karakternya OOC gitu yah? *dikeroyok readers*

Ohya, reader-san, Natsu agak bingung, nama keluarga Neon tuh, 'Nostard' atau 'Nostrad'? abisnya Natsu lupa! ^^

Gomen yah, kalau Natsu salah… =_="

Ohya, untuk lebih memperjelas fic ini, Natsu akan jelasin!

Kuroro : Natsu-chan! kenapa di fic ini aku bisa bicara ama anggota Ryodan? Bukannya Kurapika sayangku, cintaku, rinduku, kasihku, *ditampar Kurapika* udah ngiket jantungku pake judgement chain biar aku gak bisa gunain nen, trus, gak boleh bicara ama anggota Ryodan? *angkat tangan ke atas masang tampang polos*

Natsu : Emmm… gimana jelasinnya yah, Natsu emang bikin gitu… biar ceritanya seru gitu deh! *plakkk!*

Machi : Hei author! Kenapa Hisoka aneh ini masuk ke Ryodan balik seh? *nunjuk Hisoka*

Natsu : Ampuni sayaaaa… saya di ancam Hisoka-sannn… *sujud di kaki Machi sambil berlinangan air mata*

Machi : Cih!

Hisoka : Hehehe…

Shizuku : Author-san! Bagaimana ceritanya kami semua bisa saling kenal?

Natsu : Good question! Emmm… sebenarnya, itu karena Kuroro and Kurapika! Gara-gara Kuroro dan Kurapika jadi akrab *sejak kapan?* *anggap aja! =.="*, pihak Kurapika, yang tidak lain adalah Gon, Killua dan Leorio, eeh, Neon juga, jadi akrab dengan anggota Ryodan, yaitu pihaknya Kuroro!

Shizuku : Oh…

Kurapika : Hoi Natsu baka! Aku mau protes! Kok di fic ini aku jadi kayak cewek lemah gitu? AKU GAK TERIMA! *ngambil ancang2 siap mukul Natsu*

Natsu : Nyaaaa! Ampuni sayaaaa… *kabur*

Kurapika : Huh! Dasar author sialan!

Killua : Eeeehh… authornya malah pergi…

Gon : Terus, siapa yang bakal ngejelasin fic ini lebih lanjut lagi?

Leorio : Ini gara-gara kamu sih, Kurapika!

Kurapika : Habisnya aku emosi!

Kuroro : Jangan nyalahin Kurapika donk! *emosi*

Neon : Kuroro jahaaaatt!

Kuroro : Aku kenapa nona neon?

Neon : kenapa, kenapa! Dasar cowok jahat!

Kurapika : jangan nyalahin Kuroro donk!

Kuroro : Hyaaaa! Kura-chaaann… *nangis GaJe*

Kurapika : Yang salahtuh, authornya! Dia yang bikin fic ini!

Kuroro : bener! Dasar author gak bermutu!

Gon : Jangan nyalahin Natsu-san donk!

Killua : Kok perkataan kalian bertiga sama gitu sih?

Gon : Hahaha…

Kurapika : Baiklah para readers yang baik, walaupun author kami yang sangat abal ini, membuat fic yang gak kalah abalnya seperti ini,

Killua : Namun review anda kami tunggu…

Hisoka : Kalau boleh, kalian komentar tentang kami yah…

Kuroro and Kurapika : Sampai jumpa di fic author jelek ini selanjutnya…

.

Baiklah, silahkan para readers yang Natsu cintai, sayangi, dan banggakan memberikan komentar anda tentang fic Natsu yang super duper puper gak jelas ini!

Akhir kata, REVIEW please… X3

~ARIGATOU~

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
